


Blindfold Me

by AilitaMukami18



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Mild Feels at the End, PWP, Scars, cute sex, first-time, this is my first time writing a sex scene so bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilitaMukami18/pseuds/AilitaMukami18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Ruki and Ayato had begun dating, everyone seemed to disrupt them at the worst of times. Finally, the two got a day to themselves and Ruki has something planned. Since Ayato wasn't used to being with males in general Ruki decides to make things better.</p><p>This is my first smutty fic like this so please don't judge too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold Me

        It was one of those rare times that Ruki and Ayato were alone in the Mukami mansion, and it was pleasantly quiet. On normal occasions, Ruki's brothers would constantly bother them as they tried to relax and have time to themselves. Ayato grew a bit frustrated though he knew Ruki felt the same way whenever they spent time together at his place. Laito and Kanato always made it apparent to bug the two at the worst possible times. The two were rather frustrated to say the least. So, seeing as the two were finally alone, they were nestled close together on Ruki's bed while the elder read his book. The red head was cuddled under the dark haired males arm and rested his head on Ruki's shoulder. Ruki looked down at the red headed male and smirked lightly.  
        "Never thought I'd ever see you this relaxed Ayato, it's awfully cute" Ruki chuckled which caused the red head in question to blush. "Tch, what do you expect we barely get any time to ourselves. Either my brothers or yours always get in our way and I'm getting really ticked" Ayato pouted and hugged the elders arm tighter. Ruki smirked lightly and shut his book. He then turned to look at Ayato with a rather seductive grin. "Well...I'm sure we're alone now..." The dark haired vampire spoke. His low tone sent shudders of pleasures down Ayato's spine. A small whimper escaped the red headed male as he bit his lip. He was still trying to get used to the more submissive side of himself.  
        Ayato was still uncomfortable with sexual activities when it involved Ruki, though the male in question never went further than what the other was comfortable with. Since Ayato still wasn't used to being submissive, Ruki usually took things very slow. Usually starting off gentle caresses and kisses on his jaw and cheek. This usually had the red head in question blushing darkly in embarrassment. The dark haired male knew this well, and used it to try to calm him down. Usually it worked, this time Ayato was a little more nervous than usual.  
        The elder vampire stopped and looked at Ayato noticing the more nervous look in his eyes. "Ayato, what's wrong?" He asked in a gentle voice. The red haired male looked up at him and then looked away shyly. The dark haired male sighed and cupped his cheek. Ayato looked into his grey-blue eyes and they held small tears in them. Ruki kissed them away then thought of something.  
        "Ayato, do you trust me?" Ruki asked and the other looked confused. "Y-Yeah...why do you ask?" He answered while he attempted to calm down. The elder got up from his bed and walked over to a drawer to retrieve his school tie. Ayato grew a bit nervous, knowing from what he's been told about Ruki's taste in kinks. Though, the male had to raise an eyebrow when Ruki began to walk back to the bed. He wasn't wearing the seductive smirk he had earlier. The dark haired male sat on the edge of the bed while playing with the tie in his hands. "I'm going to blindfold you so that you don't have to see. This should help make things a little easier" he spoke gently and Ayato blushed darkly. Though Ayato thought for a second, Ruki's idea was a pretty good one. If he didn't see what Ruki was doing maybe it would be better that way.  
        The red haired male nodded "Okay that actually might work..." Ruki smiled. The elder then turned to Ayato and got closer. "If this is still uncomfortable for you please stop me alright?" He cupped Ayato's cheek and looked directly into his eyes. The red head in question blushed and nodded then Ruki slowly placed the tie over his eyes and tied it off. Ayato tried to get comfortable and took a deep breath. "Feel better?" Ruki asked while running his fingers through his red hair. The younger nodded "Yeah I do feel a bit better" Ruki merely grinned while getting in close to Ayato's face. "Good" the elder muttered against his lips while Ayato let out a shuddered breath.  
        Ruki then kissed the younger's lips and he slowly relaxed. Even though Ayato could feel it was Ruki who was touching him, he wasn't near as nervous as he was before. The kiss grew hotter with each growing minute. Slowly, Ruki flicked his tongue across Ayato's lower lip which caused the younger to shudder and open his mouth slightly. Ayato let out a soft whimper and curled his tongue around the elders. Ruki couldn't fight the smirk off of his face as he deepened the kiss. His hand went to rest on the red headed males waist as he pulled the other closer. The other male practically melted at his touch and relaxed significantly. After a few moments of intense kissing, the two pulled back and Ayato panted softly. Ruki was rather pleased with the look on the younger's face, even if he couldn't see his beautiful green eyes.  
        The dark blush that painted Ayato's cheeks paired with his kiss swollen lips was quite the sight. Ruki had to lick his lips at the many thoughts that came to mind. Though he fought them back seeing as Ayato still wasn't ready for all that yet. Slowly, Ruki took off his grey blazer and tossed it to the couch that was in his room. His black v-neck shirt came off next. Ayato could hear the shuffling of clothes and bit his lips. He could only imagine what Ruki looked like without a shirt on. Once the idea played out in his mind, Ayato let out a tiny whimper. This went unnoticed of course. Ruki chuckled lowly while watching Ayato squirm beneath him. The dominance he held over the younger was amazing. Ruki slowly crawled over Ayato to hover over him and whispered by his ear. "What was that just now hm? Were you thinking indecent thoughts about me Ayato, that's adorable" he cooed in his low tone which caused the younger to shudder in pleasure. Ayato was so going to kill Ruki for this later.  
        "S-So what if I was..." Ayato stammered while curling his fists into the sheets of the bed beneath him. Ruki's smirk grew wider "Don't try to be so bashful now Ayato. It's clearly written all over your face" he teased as he slowly began to remove Ayato's black blazer. The red head softly gasped, but didn't stop him. The elder began to unzip the red hoodie and remove it as well. The red haired male grew slightly nervous, though his complete trust in Ruki is what kept him from stopping the elder. Ruki then leaned down and started to kiss at the nape of the younger's neck as his hand slid up his shirt. Ayato shuddered lightly at his cold fingers against his skin. When he felt the others fangs graze his neck a sharp gasp left him. He had never been bitten by another vampire before though the thought excited him a bit. Ayato's hand slowly pressed itself against Ruki's bare chest and he marveled at the smoothness of his skin.  
        Ruki paused for a minute letting Ayato's hands roam across his chest and low chuckle escaped his lips. "How does it feel, Ayato? Touching another male..." He whispered by the younger's ear. Said male shuddered at the tone of Ruki's voice. That voice would be the death of him. "I-It's different..." He admitted. Ruki chuckled again as he slowly removed Ayato's shirt and marveled at his own smooth skin. The elders hands roamed across the others chest and another smirk crossed his features. Ayato slightly flinched at the cold feeling in the room suddenly hitting his bare skin. Ruki quickly went back to placing kisses across the younger's neck and shoulders. His kisses began to trail down his chest. Ayato let out a low moan and quickly covered his mouth. The dark haired male looked up; A snake-like grin was plastered all over his face. "Does it feel good, Ayato? Does it feel good when I touch you like this?" He spoke and the younger bit his lip while nodding. Ayato couldn't keep back his submissive side any longer. He had to be more honest with himself. "Ruki...take off the blindfold. I think I'm okay now"  
        Ruki looked at the other with a stunned expression "Are you sure Ayato?". The younger nodded "Yeah I'm okay Ruki you can take it off now". Ruki nodded and slowly took off the blindfold and let the other adjust to the lighting. Ayato blinked a few times then his eyes focused on the bare chested Ruki who sat on his haunches in front of him. Ayato blushed a mad shade of red as he found himself staring. Ruki couldn't fight the smirk off his face. "Like what you see?" He asked while a rather sexy smile played on his lips. Ayato bit his lip and looked up at Ruki. His neon green eyes screamed submission as he nodded. "Damn....I didn't think you had that kind of body Ruki..." He spoke softly and Ruki chuckled. The dark haired male then hovered back over Ayato, that smile never leaving his lips. Ayato stared into Ruki's eyes while his arms wrapped themselves around the elders neck. "So ready to keep going Ayato?" Ruki smirked before Ayato decided to take the initiative and kissed Ruki full on the lips.  
        The elder was surprised for a moment before they got into a rhythm. Lips and teeth gnashed together while Ruki placed his hands on Ayato's hips. The younger grinded his hips into Ruki's with a low groan. Ruki was surprised at how well Ayato was responding though he wouldn't ask about it now. Instinct was coming into play while Ruki's fingers hooked into the belt loops of Ayato's pants. The younger pulled back and panted softly the looked down. He could see how Ruki's erection was straining against his dress pants and bit his lip in thought. Ruki didn't notice as he started to kiss at nip at his neck. Ayato moaned as his own hands reached down and started to unbutton the elders pants and slide them down his hips a little. The dark haired male pulled back and looked at Ayato clearly shocked though the younger just gave him a look. Ruki took this as that he wanted more than just foreplay.  
        The two discarded their pants and looked at each other before Ayato leaned in and licked a small stripe up Ruki's neck. The elder groaned softly at the gesture then threaded his fingers into his blood red hair. Ayato got an idea though he wasn't sure why he wanted to try it, but he pulled back and pushed on Ruki's chest slightly. The elder looked at him confused for a moment before something clicked in his mind. He smirked and switched their positions. Now Ruki lay against the headboard of his bed while Ayato hovered over him. The elder wasn't sure what Ayato was planning, but wasn't going stop him. Ayato calmed himself down and slowly trailed kisses down the elders chest. Ruki made a soft noise of approval and then felt Ayato press a kiss to the waistband of his boxers. The elder looked down at Ayato shocked "Ayato are you sure abou-" but Ayato cut him off. "Yeah I'm sure...this is for your pleasure after all". Ruki sat there dumbfounded for a moment. A bit shocked that Ayato was so willing to submit to the elder. The thought alone was shocking.  
        Ayato bit his lip as his fingers hooked into the waistband of Ruki's boxers as he slowly took them off. The elders hardened length sprung free and the other's eyes went wide. "Holy shit you're big...." The red head muttered to himself as he hesitantly gripped the length at its base. Ruki groaned lowly and fought back the urge to buck his hips. The younger noticed this and a small grin played across his face. Steel blue eyes were trained on Ayato's and they went wide at the younger's expression. His hand slowly began to pump his length slowly to get used to the feeling, Ruki bit his lip to fight back a noise of approval. He prided himself on his self-control though that was slowly breaking the more Ayato pumped his painfully hard erection. The younger noticed how Ruki's eyebrow twitched as he held himself back. His chest swelled in pride, he was proud of the fact that he could render the usually calm vampire into a frenzy like this. Ayato then decided to bring his mouth into play though he only shyly licked the underside of his length from its base to the tip as it started to bead precum.  
Ruki's eyes shot open as he felt the younger's tongue on his hardened flesh. A groan left his lips as his hand threaded into Ayato's blood red hair again. "Ayato..." The elder groaned breathlessly while gently tugging on the red locks. The younger in question felt a shudder run down his spine hearing Ruki sound so desperate. His chest swelled and he then shyly ran his tongue over the tip. Another groan left Ruki's lips as he fought his urges back. The younger could tell that he was holding back so, he decided how well that control could last.  
        Ayato then took the tip into his mouth and lightly sucked. The elder was very close to dropping his composure, but took a deep breath and let out a low but loud groan. Ayato flicked his eyes up to see Ruki's pleasured expression. This sent shivers down his spine knowing he was causing the elder this kind of pleasure. Ruki felt his composure cracking the more Ayato took into his warm mouth. It was almost too much to take. After a few minutes of Ayato lightly bobbing his head on his length, Ruki couldn't take it any longer then lightly tugged on his hair to stop him. The younger felt the tug and pulled off his length and gave a look. "What's wro-" the red haired male began but was cut off as Ruki switched their positions again. Ayato gave a wide-eyed look as he stared up into Ruki's cloudy steel blue eyes. The elder then rested his head on Ayato's neck and licked up the side where he wanted to bite. The red haired male knew what was coming next even though he had never experienced the feeling before. Though, he had done it to Yui so many times before so he knew what to expect.  
        While panting against the younger's neck Ruki spoke by his ear. "Can I have a taste of your blood..." He asked in a lust filled tone that had the younger male letting out a shuddered breath. "Y-Yes...you can..." Ayato panted softly waiting for the sharp pinch of his fangs sinking into his skin. As soon as the permission was given, Ruki sank his fangs into his neck and gulped down his blood. As soon as his blood hit Ruki's tongue he groaned at the taste. It was a sweet yet spicy taste like ginger bread or cinnamon sugar. Ayato let out a sharp gasp and tilted his head to the side a bit. He had thought the bite would hurt a lot worse than it did. It was actually more pleasurable then it was supposed to be. He found himself drowning in pleasure and moaned out softly. Ruki noticed how Ayato reacted to the bite and smirked lightly against his skin.  
        Ruki retracted his fangs and looked at Ayato's expression. "I never thought you could look more attractive Ayato, but that pleasured look is rather arousing" Ruki smirked as he licked his lips free of Ayato's spicy-sweet blood. Ayato shuddered again and whimpered "Ruki...I can't take it anymore..." The dark haired male raised an eyebrow and cupped his straining erections and smirked. "What would you like me to do Ayato" he said teasingly. Ayato whimpered and grinded his hips into Ruki's hand. "Please Ruki....I want you...t-to..." He stammered and bit his lips trying to get the words out. "To what Ayato? To fuck you" Ruki whispered right by the younger's ear. Ayato's face went the shade of his hair and he nodded. Ruki smirked as he reached over to grab a small bottle of lubricant and a condom. Ayato raised an eyebrow at Ruki's actions. "It's better to be safe than sorry Ayato" he spoke with a small smirk as he tore the package with his teeth. Ayato shuddered as he watched him slide the condom on his length. The elder then coated his fingers in the lube before circling Ayato's entrance. The younger jolted at the coldness and gave Ruki a small pout. "T-That was cold!" He complained before Ruki rolled his eyes and placed a kiss to silence the red headed male. He pulled back and gave the other a look "Don't complain Ayato..." He said before slowly inserting one finger in the younger male. Ayato's neon green eyes went wide as he moaned out. The feeling was new to the younger male and he tossed his head back in pleasure.  
        Ruki gauged the others reaction before he slowly started to thrust the finger inside of him. The younger let out a soft moan and bit his lip hard. So hard that he ended up breaking the skin. A small stream of blood dripped down his lower lip. Ruki smirked as he leaned over and licked the blood away. "I wouldn't dare waste such decadent blood" he teased before he slowly inserted another finger and began to scissor him. Ayato's eyes went wide as he moaned out. The feeling was so new yet, so pleasurable. He didn't even know he could feel any ounce of pleasure from this kind of stimulation. Ruki smirked before he thrusted his fingers a little deeper into him, his fingers brushing against a small bundle of nerves. This had Ayato tossing his head back and moaning out loudly in pleasure. "W-What the f-fuck was that?" He panted as his eyes grew cloudy with lust. "That was your prostate and if I were to hit that a certain way you'd be seeing stars. It's also known as a 'sweet spot' in a males anatomy" Ruki explained in a cool voice as he withdrew his fingers. Ayato whimpered at the loss and the elder grinned. "Oh don't pout so cutely Ayato. You'll get something much better in a moment" he purred in a promising tone. Ayato had to hold back the squeak that erupted from his throat.  
        After that Ruki grabbed the lube once more and coated his length significantly and lined himself up with Ayato's entrance. He grabbed Ayato's legs and wrapped them around his own waist. Ayato suddenly grew a little nervous, but Ruki quickly calmed him by placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Just relax Ayato...I promise it'll only hurt for a few moments" Ruki whispered gently against his lips and Ayato nodded. He trusted Ruki and knew well that he would never hurt him on purpose. Slowly and carefully, he slid into the younger with a soft grunt. Ayato winced and dug his nails into Ruki's shoulders to take the edge off the searing pain. The elder slid in inch by torturous inch as he finally bottomed out within Ayato. The red head in question whimpered at the pain he felt, but took a few deep breaths to relax.  
        A few minutes went by before Ayato tugged on Ruki's shoulder. "O-Okay I think I'm okay. Y-You can move..." He whimpered as he wrapped his arms around the elders neck. Ruki cupped his cheek as he smiled and slowly withdrew and began to thrust at a slow, constant pace. The red head whimpered at the feeling of being so full. He whimpered and bit his lip. "F-Fuck...Ruki you're huge..." Ayato whimpered as his grip on his neck tightened slightly. Ruki smirked as his pace started to quicken a bit "You feel quite amazing yourself Ayato" he muttered as he kept thrusting into the red headed male. Ayato tossed his head back and moaned loudly while his hands decided to scratch at the elders shoulders, leaving angry red marks in their wake. Ruki hissed and he went a little faster until he thrusted at a normal pace. Softly grunting after each thrust, he leaned down to press his lips to the others in a sloppy but passionate kiss. Ayato eagerly returned it as he felt a small pressure build up in the pit of his stomach.  
        Ruki began to feel the same as he pulled away from the kiss, but kept his face close. Ayato panted and moaned loudly as that pressure began to burst. "F-Fuck R-Ruki I think I-I'm c-close" he stammered between his heavy pants. Ruki smirked "Then go ahead Ayato....cum for me" he whispered in a lust filled voice. That was the tipping point for Ayato as he felt himself release across his stomach as well as Ruki's. The elder felt himself get close as well and after a few more quick, erractic thrusts he released inside the younger male. Both panted heavily, their bodies coated in a thin layer of sweat. Ayato's bangs slightly stuck to his forehead as did Ruki's. The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled softly. Ruki cupped Ayato's cheek and pulled him in for a passion filled kiss.  
        After a few minutes of coming down from their orgasmic high, Ruki was playing with a strand of Ayato's hair. "So...how was your first time with a male?" The elder asked as Ayato buried his face into his neck. "That was way more pleasurable than I thought..." Ayato stated while Ruki chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Ayato...I know I certainly did" he smirked and placed a soft kiss to the younger's forehead. Ayato pouted slightly, but let it go as he relaxed. While Ayato was cuddled up to Ruki, the red head noticed the point of a scar on Ruki's back. Ayato tried to get a better look but felt Ruki stop him. "What are you doing?" He asked in a semi-serious tone. The red head didn't want to ask, but curiosity got the better of him. "Ruki...is there a scar on your back?" He asked and saw Ruki visibly stiffen. "I don't want to talk about that..." He stated simply and Ayato frowned. "Please Ruki....I want to know" the younger begged and Ruki sighed. "You really want to know..." He said while sitting up and Ayato followed him then nodded. Ruki took on a more solemn look as he slowly turned around. Ayato gasped softly as he saw the two jagged wing-like scars that adorned the elders back. Ruki sighed "I received these as a child in a form of punishment...my brothers and I are orphans. We aren't related so we met at an orphanage and planned our escape. It failed and I was the sole one who was punished...as my punishment, I was branded...heh, like livestock" he spoke in a solemn tone. Ayato looked at him then hugged Ruki from behind. The elder looked back in surprise "Ayato..."  
        The red head in question didn't say a word as he hugged the elder tighter. Ruki sighed softly, but he let a gentle smile come across his face. "I don't have to worry about that kind of pain ever again...I have my brothers and now...I have you" he spoke and Ayato looked up at him. Ruki turned around in the younger's embrace "As long as you're by my side I have something else other than my brothers to live for now. I guess I never really needed an Eve...I'm perfectly fine with an Adam" he chuckled and Ayato's face flared a bright red. "S-Shut it, since when were you a big softie...." The red head pouted as Ruki petted his head. Ayato froze and glanced up at Ruki in surprise. "I believe this is the quickest way to calm you down?" The elder smirked and Ayato pouted. "How'd you know about that?" The younger asked and the dark haired male just chuckled. "I think Laito was the one who told me" Ayato lightly growled but Ruki silenced him with a kiss. "Now now, no need to get all mad. I think we both deserve some sleep after that?" Ruki asked and the younger nodded his head as he snuggled up to the elder. "Yeah sleep sounds good..." He muttered in a slightly sleepy voice. Ruki smirked and kissed his head "Good night Ayato....my little Adam".


End file.
